


Shock Me

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea to get rid of the chip but at what risk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock Me

**Title:** Shock Me  
 **Prompt(s):** Prompt: Too Much @ [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) , Prompt #261 : Incomplete @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) & Prompt: Electrocution @ [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Xander/Spike  
 **Beta:** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** An idea to get rid of the chip but at what risk?  
 **Warning(s):**  
 **Graphics:** Created by the immensely talented [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/)**foreverbm**  


* * *

* * *

  
“I know what it means! I don't think you do otherwise you wouldn't be so all fired up to try it!” Scowling, Xander stood at the window, refusing to make eye contact. He knew what he would see if he turned around – Spike, lying naked on their bed, absently playing with his cock while he talked about something that could take him away from Xander forever. He wasn't giving in to this, he just wasn't. Not even if Spike played the -

“Pet, it's in MY head. Don't you think I have the right to make the decision?? Know you love me – can feel it and none more than my arse at the moment – but it's not about that. It's just not. It's like – like I'm not all there. How am I supposed to be me with this thing in my head? You know - “

“YES! Yes, alright I know. I know it messes with the Big Bad rep that you can't kill humans, can't hurt anyone. I know you can't go to Willy's because they disrespect you. And I know – I know how much it pisses you off when Buffy treats you like you're neutered but Goddamit, Spike, this could dust you. Do you realise what you're asking? You're asking me to accept that I might just lose you when I've only just really got you. Can't you – well, I'm not going to be around forever. Can't you wait til I'm dead?”

Sometimes he forgot just how fast vampires could move. Spike reminded him every now and then – the one time he'd asked Spike to jerk off in front of him, to give him a show, Spike had shown him one of the things that vampire speed was good for and he was still trying to figure out if friction burns on his dick were worth attempting the experience himself. But finding himself suddenly face to face with a furious Spike was enough to make him jump. “SPIKE!! Shit, man - “

“Don't you **ever** talk like that!!! Think it's not hard for me, thinking about you still being human? Think it's not something _else_ about this fucking chip that drives me insane?? Don't want to think about something happening to you, you dying on me. Just – not letting it happen, okay? “

“Spike, I - “

“Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. I **know** I have. What, you think I haven't seen you reading them books of Rupert's? And Willow's??? Fuck, Xander, you want this almost as much as I want it for you. We'd find a way for you to stay you – don't want some fucked up demon in your body. But it IS gonna happen and it's gonna be me that does it!” Spike was shouting now, face reddened with anger and what could only be seen as desperation. Desperation at the thought of losing Xander? Fuck, no one had ever felt that way for him before, not ever. And Spike was right. Xander had read some of the books that Giles had hidden from them. The books that talked about vampires as more than mindless fledges and murdering demons, the books that talked about vampire dynasties and families and made it more than obvious that what the slayers were told was only the barest hint of the full story.

But he hadn't had to consider the reality of the situation while Spike had the chip because there was no one else he would trust to do that – to change him. What, he was going to let Angel anywhere near his throat?! Unlikely. But as long as Spike couldn't bite him, there was no possibility of a future for them past his natural life span, let alone forever, But now, with this whole electrocution idea, Spike was changing the rules. Could he deny he was tempted? God, no. Being with Spike was exciting, exasperating, terrifying and satisfying enough as it was. With him finally unchipped, how much _more_ could it be?? But what if – just because he couldn't be happy with what he had – he lost it all?? He'd heard enough about the whole procedure to know that some vamps had dusted. Could he risk that?

* * *

“Pet, I don't **care** how he got access to it – what's important is that he has and he's willing.” Spike regretted growling at Xander as soon as he'd done it, but he couldn't stand all the mithering and whinging. He knew Xander didn't want him to do this – hell, a huge part of him didn't want to do it – but what else was there? Remain half a vampire for the rest of his unlife? Be forced to watch Xander die because he couldn't bring him over? There was no way he would be able to accept another vampire doing it – the just the thought made his fangs itch and his blood boil. The call between vampire and sire was too strong and he wouldn't risk losing his Xander to another vampire – not by death nor by unlife.

He half wished the primal hyena his boy had told him about had stuck around – they lived for a fucking long time so the question would have been moot. But no, the friggin' Scoobies had to do an exorcism and remove the one thing that might have kept Xander safe from the cuts, scrapes and bruises that were a regular part of patrol night. There _was_ no other way around this.

Standing in the doorway, he looked at the chair. It actually looked pretty innocuous – cords and cables connected to it from the base; heavy leather straps at the bottom of the legs and on the arm rests. If you didn't know it had ended many a human life and potentially many a vampire one, it wouldn't cause the increased lub lub lub sound from behind him. Despite what he'd said to Xander, part of him _did_ wonder how Flinkmann had managed to get hold of it, but as long as it worked he didn't ask too many questions. He had seen the results of Flinkmann's efforts – both good, bad and in between – and was ready for this to be over one way or another. One vamp was as good as new (shame he got staked by the slayer the next night); one was a vegetable although Spike had heard tell that he wasn't that bright _before_ Flinkmann zapped him; and the last one – well, the last one crumbled to dust as he walked away from the chair. And that was the reason for the heavy breathing, the increased lub lub lub, and the hand he could feel grabbing at his duster and holding him back.

“Xander - “

“Not – not going to try and stop you. I know you need to do this. And even the bits that have nothing to do with me I understand. I just - “ Spike tuned to face him, eyes drinking in the fear in the hazel eyes that was there for him, the love that had his name tattooed all over it. If this didn't work, he would go to hell knowing that he HAD been loved, and loved well in his lifetime. He couldn't ask for more than that, knew it was so much more than many people had,

“Love you too. An' when this is over, I'll take you home and shag you like a real vampire would – have you begging me to stop for a change!” The smile they shared was weak and knowing it wasn't going to get any easier, Spike clapped his hands together then rubbed them, striding over to Flinkmann. “Right. You've had half your money – get the rest when this is over, right? And Flinkmann? If anything happens to me don't be thinking you're gonna get your grubby hands on my boy – he's under Angelus' protection and you know you don't want to mess with him, soul or no. Get me?” The Piythorgan demon paled under his blue tinged skin, nodding quickly at Spike whilst backing away. Knowing this might be his last chance, Spike turned and grabbed Xander by the neck, ignoring the twinge the chip gave as he devoured him. He worked his tongue quickly in and out, savouring the taste of him, moaning as he tasted blood and realised he had split Xander's lip. God, the boy was intoxicating – had to be, to keep Spike enthralled these last eight months with only fantastic sex and company as the lure. He wasn't going to dust – he refused to leave all of this behind – but just in case - “Anything happens, go to 'Gelus, okay? He's got instructions an' will take care of you. Know you hate him but do this for me, yeah??” He waited on Xander's reluctant nod before pressing his lips to the boy's forehead and turning swiftly away. He threw himself into the chair and allowed Flinkmann to strap him down, unwilling to look at Xander. “You don't have to be in here.”

“Yes I do. If you can do this, I can bear witness. Not going anywhere.” He could hear the unshed tears clogging Xander's throat and he swallowed rapidly, refusing to let any more emotion escape. No good would come of it – everything had been said and there was nothing more to be done. Flinkmann shoved a piece of leather between his teeth and daubed his head with water before fitting on the helmet. Wringing his neck from side to side, Spike settled himself. Ready or not, here it came.....

* * *

The stench of burning hair and cooked flesh singed his nostrils and Xander could barely see through the tears in his eyes. He could only imagine how much it was hurting – Spike was juddering and shaking in the chair, biting down on the mouthpiece Flinkmann had shoved between his teeth, his eyes rolled back in his head. Twenty seconds that felt like a lifetime. The knowledge that Spike had less than a fifty percent chance of surviving this. All of it, rushing through his head, tightening his fists until his nails were digging into the palms of his hands and the blood was rushing from his head leaving him light-headed. Less than fifty per cent....

“FUCK!” The scream was wrenched from him as he was suddenly shoved to the ground, the solid weight of Spike holding him down as he found himself staring into the golden yellow eyes of the demon that lived within his lover. A scream of pain was wrenched from him as Spike's head lowered and he felt the sharpness of fangs savagely ripping into his neck, claws digging into him holding him in place as his lover fed from him.

Holy shit, the pain was excruciating and sending him into shock, his arms weakening where they had been pushing and shoving at Spike, and he came to the slow realisation that he was dying. How ironic, that Spike had been the one to sit in the electric chair but Xander was the one who wouldn't leave the room alive. He wondered if Spike would have the presence of mind to try to turn him or whether his lover was so far gone that he wouldn't think of it until it was too late.

Cold, he felt so cold.

The pain was fading now, or maybe he had just got used to it. Spike's gulps had lessened in their intensity, the claws no longer digging in now that he was no longer fighting, and he became vaguely aware of the hardness of Spike's cock digging into his belly. A familiar feeling, true, but strange because for the first time he had no answering response. He giggled, suddenly thinking that all of his blood was being sucked out of his neck so there wasn't enough to go south – normally, not his problem.

“You FUCKIN' idiot!”

“ - normally have humans with them - …... couldn't have known - ….....hurt - “

“Come on, love, open your eyes for me. That's it, open 'em for your Spike. That's it Xander, that's it.”

“Cold.”

“I know, I know love. Gonna get you home and get you all wrapped up warm, yeah? Stupid bugger didn't tell me first instinct the demon has is to kill and I never thought about it. Sorry, Xander, so friggin' sorry.”

“Least we know – works...”

“Yeah, yeah. We do at that. Now shush, pet. Gonna get you to the car and get you home then I need to feed you up a bit, get your iron levels back up. Know it feels bad but I didn't take as much as it might seem. Might have to eat some liver and the like though, knock back some orange juice....” Spike was rambling, pressing gentle kisses all over Xander's face as he talked, eyes no longer golden but pure, beautiful blue.

“Love you – Big Bad.” Xander smiled, ignoring the pain throbbing at the side of his neck. It had worked. It had really worked. Spike was chip-free and not dust. The crinkle at the corner of those beautiful eyes as they stared down at him, the sweet, sweet smile spreading across the beloved face were all a promise of a future that until that very moment hadn't been possible.

“Love you too.” The feel of a bunched up mass of material being pressed against his neck, then Spike shifted in preparation for standing up.

“Fuck now?” A surprised shout of laughter, then he was being lifted up into Spike's arms and held against the muscled chest.

“Let me get you home first yeah?? An' if you're good and drink your orange juice and stuff, I'll fuck you like a demon. Sound good?” Xander nodded. Oh hell yeah, that sounded good. Ignoring the shocked look on Flinkmann's face, Xander wrapped his arm around Spike's neck and held on as in a scene reminiscent of the end of 'An Officer and a Gentleman', Spike carried him off to start their future together.

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
